


santa baby, forgot to mention one little thing (i need my drone);

by hizzie



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: M/M, day 2!!!! :))), this is the first time i’m writing for this pairing sooo i hope yall like it :)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:34:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21810910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hizzie/pseuds/hizzie
Summary: Jay wonders if his dad would have it in his heart to kill him on Christmas.or, day 2 of deardescendants’ 12 days of holidays.
Relationships: Harry Hook/Jay
Comments: 6
Kudos: 34
Collections: DearDescendants' 12 Days of Holidays





	santa baby, forgot to mention one little thing (i need my drone);

Jay wonders if his dad would have it in his heart to kill him on Christmas. 

_ Probably,  _ Jay’s conscience reasons with him,  _ if he knew you basically just said “fuck you” and totally lost the $900 drone he’d given you that morning and repeatedly told you not to play with it outside while the wind was so strong.  _

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” Jay mutters to himself, his brown eyes squinting up at the sky as his gloved hands fiddle with the controls of his brand new drone, praying to almost every god he’s ever heard the name of that it’ll just suddenly show up and he won’t get his intestines eaten by his father. 

Oh, man, he’s so fucked. If he hadn’t gotten distracted by Mal’s stupid, pointless text message this wouldn’t have happened. Honestly, this is all Mal’s fault. Mal knew he was outside playing with his drone, she should have known better. 

(He can almost hear her gasp in offense inside his mind, and he groans again because Mal’s definitely going to make fun of him if he really did lose his drone on the same day he’s gotten it.)

“Come on, buddy, where are you?” Jay mutters to the sky, training his ears to try and hear anything that sounds remotely like the sound of his Christmas gift. Everything around him is glaringly white because of the snow, and Jay thinks that maybe if he buries himself in it he’ll die before his dad can find him and kick his ass for losing his expensive gift. 

Jay takes a few steps, his face looking upwards at the sky for no particular reason (would his drone still be flying? Should he look at the ground?) and he feels like the world’s biggest dumbass. He groans, then he sighs, and then he lets out a strangled cry akin to a man who’s about to get murdered by his father. He stops in front of a tree just a few houses down from his, takes a deep breath and, for no particular reason, kicks the tree with just enough strength that he won’t break his leg but still will feel like he’s done something. And because karma is very much real, it takes maybe two seconds for most of the world’s load of snow to fall on him and prove to him that yeah, maybe being buried alive in snow isn’t all that it’s cut out to be. 

Jay is about to kick the tree again when the sound of a familiar high pitched laughter reaches his ears and he sighs, closing his eyes for a moment before turning towards Harry and finding the boy with a big grin on his face, and surprisingly enough, with Jay’s drone in his gloved hands. 

“Aw, Jay, seems like ye’ve lost yer drone, aye?” Harry asks, his tone teasing, and Jay frowns.

“Where did you find it?” Jay ignores him, shaking the snow off of him and taking steps towards the boy. 

“It flew right through my bedroom window,” Harry told him, “Yer control got a mic connected to it, so I heard yer wee freak out.” 

Jay’s already red from the cold cheeks redden even more, and Harry grins. “Here.” 

Jay takes it from his hands with a thankful smile and then they fall into an awkward, unsure silence. 

“Um, do you wanna - uh, I was gonna go inside to have some hot chocolate.” Jay tells Harry, just because. Harry nods, and Jay tries not to think about how he thinks Harry looks good with his face flushed from the cold and how the snow makes Harry’s eyes even more blue. 

“I like hot chocolate,” Harry says, a silly grin on his face. Jay smiles back.

“Wanna go inside? I got snow everywhere,” Jay tells him because Jay doesn’t believe in filtering his words, apparently. Harry laughs, because Harry likes the way Jay doesn’t have a filter, much like himself.

“Aye,” Harry nods, putting his hands in his jacket’s pockets and beginning to walk with the long haired boy. “Also, ye might want tae check yer camera. I think I got yer wee tree kickin’ incident on it an’ I don’t think ye want other people tae see it, as cute as I think it was.” 

Jay blushes and Harry grins. “Yeah, uh, thanks, Harry.” 

He opens the door for the other boy to walk in and he smiles when Harry takes off his shoes at the door before Jay even asks him to. Harry greets his mom with a smile and a happy hello and Jay thinks it’s kind of great that his dad won’t have to blast him off the Earth on Christmas. 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments make me happy ❤️


End file.
